Vampire:Blood Angel
by cool-gurl2980
Summary: heero and wufi tease duo about vampires but it could all come back and get them...some people even believe that it could be QUATRE!! is it quatre?? or is it someonelse??
1. Default Chapter

disclamier:i do not own any of these characters...  
  
vampire:  
blood angel  
  
chapter one:  
  
heero and wufi sat around telling duo stories about vampires...  
"you don't think vampires are real??"duo said huddled in a conor after of what heero wufi has told him about vampires  
"you never know...you never know when they will come to suck your blood..."wufi smiled evily...duo yelped...wufi and heero then began to laugh...trowa walked in...  
"you guys shouldn't really give him such a hard time..."trowa said sitting down on the sofa...heero and wufi looked at eachother than at trowa...  
"the braided baka has no brains anyway...it isn't going to torment him..."wufi shurgged...  
"well i think you two have done enough damage to him for one night..."trowa said to them...  
"anyways where is quatre??"heero asked  
"at a meeting..."trowa replied...heero just shook his head and got up out of the room...he walked down the hallway when the phone rung...  
"hello??"he answered  
"whats your favorite scary movie heero yuy??"the voice hissed  
"who the hell is this??"heero demanded  
"what is your favorite scary movie??"the voice asked again...  
"alright duo...the joke's up..."heero replied...the voice laughed  
"i'm not your friend duo..."the voice said clamly...  
"yea whatever duo..."heero said and hung the phone up...the phone rang again...heero picked it up...  
"what is your favorite scary movie heero yuy??"the voice asked again...  
"duo!! stop!! it's not funny anymore!!"heero yelled into the reciever...he felt a cold shiver go up his spine...  
"stop yelling your friend's name!!"the voice yelled back..."you don't like scary movies heero??"the voice asked regaining its clamness  
"no...i find scary movies pointless..."heero replied..."who the hell are you??"heero demanded  
"its not the matter of WHO i am...its WHERE i am..."the voice said with evilness...trowa and the others walked into the room where heeor was to see what was going on...heero looked and saw duo and knew it wasn't him...  
"alright quatre...cut the shit out and stop this..."heero said...  
"your wrong...i'm not quatre nor duo...i know you but you don't know me..."the voice laughed..."YOU ALL WILL DIE!!"the voice laughed louder and more eviler...heero didn't like this...  
"alright...whoever this is...stop the shit..."heero hung the phone up...  
"what was that all about??"wufi asked  
"nothing just a prank call..."heero replied clamly...the others just shook their heads and walked back into the living room...heero looked back at the phone and just walked on...the phone rung again...heero was getting freaked for once...he walked up to the phone and ripped the phone line out of it...he waited for a minute...the phone began to ring again...heero threw the phone against the wall...the phone contuined to ring...finally it stopped...his cell phone began to ring...he took the battery off of it...his cell phone contiuned to ring...heero dropped his cell phone and stepped on it...a faint ringing could be heard from it...duo walked in...  
"whoa man...what happened here??"duo asked  
"the phone needed to be repaired...i did in my own specail way..."heero replied...  
"uh yea whatever man..."duo handed his cell phone to heero..."its relena...she wants to speak to you..."heero grabbed the cell phone out of duo's hand...  
"what is it relena??"heero asked  
"what wrong heero?? i cant get thru to you..."the voice said...heero took a deep breath...  
"what do you want??"heero asked  
"come to the window and see for your self..."the voice chuckled...heero felt another cold chill go up his spine...he went and looked out the window...his eyes starred in horror when he saw relena's body laying in pool of blood...heero threw duo's cellphone down...and ran out the door towards relena...a bright light flashed and blinded heero...he heard the voice laughing...he gained his sight back and saw all the blood gone and relena still laying on driveway...heero couldn't move...he just stood there and starred in horror...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
please review my story and tell me if you all like it or not...chapter 2 will be out soon hopefully...i start school again tomorrow so i cant say when the next chapter will be out... 


	2. chapter two

disclamier:i do not own any of these characters...  
  
vampire:  
blood angel  
  
chapter two:  
  
quatre drove up into his driveway but didnt see what he was expecting to see...he got out of his sports car and saw a body in a black bag get tossed into an ambulance...quatre made his way though the croawd of people policemen and peramedics running around...  
"sir...i'm sorry...but i can't let you past this point..."a policeman told quatre...  
"i live here..."quatre said running up to heero and the others...he saw that trowa wufi duo and heero was all here...he sighed in relief to see that they was alive...heero starred blankly down at the ground...  
"what happened trowa??"quatre asked...trowa looked at quatre...  
"come on quatre...lets go over here..."trowa said as he walked away from the others...trowa took a deep breath...  
"there is no easy way to say this quatre...but relena is dead...murdered..."trowa tried to explained to quatre of what he knew that happened...quatre felt like his heart was peirced...  
"poor heero..."was all quatre could get out of his mouth...trowa and quatre looked over to where heero and the other two was...a police officer was talking to them...the police officer looked over at quatre...he then shook his head at the three and walked over to trowa and quatre...  
"i know that this has to be a hard time for you all right now...it's even hard for me to gasp..."the policeofficer got out his notebook and pen..."now mr.winner where was you during this murder??"  
"i was at a bussiness meeting for most of the day..."quatre said puzzled...  
"where was the meeting at??"the policeofficer was writting down everything quatre said and even notes to himself of how quatre acted...the officer nodded alittle every now and then...  
"where are you trying to get at here??"trowa asked the policeofficer...  
"just curious...he was the only one who wasn't here with you all...i'll be back tomorrow to see if everything you said has checked out..."the police officer walked off...quatre couldn't believe that he was a suspect...he would never do such a thing...he couldnt even dream such a thing...he felt a doubt tugging at him in the back of his mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
quatre swallowed two migrane pills...he then plopped down onto the sofa...hoping that this was some awful horriable dream...he ran his hand though his hair...he felt something stabbing him in his stomach...  
"poor heero..."he thought"how could someone kill relena?? how could they just do something like that??"he then looked up at the clock...it was 1 a.m. everyone else was in bed sleeping or atleast trying to sleep...quatre closed his eyes and began to dift off into his own world...he then heard the phone ringing...off in a distance...he opened his eyes and got off the sofa and stummbled towards the phone...  
"hello??"quatre answered  
"quatre...oh thank god your safe..."  
quatre almost dropped the phone when he heard the voice...he felt his face drain...  
"re-rel-relena??"quatre sturdded  
"yes...its me quatre...is heero sleeping??"relena asked  
"but your...your...your dead relena..."quatre said trying to find the words...  
"no i'm not...what gave you such a silly idea like that??"relena asked him...the phone almost slid out of quatre's hand...  
"relena could you hold on for one moment??"quatre asked  
"of course..."she replied...quatre laid the phone down and ran upstairs to get someone...duo's room was the closest...he grabbed duo by the arm...  
"what are you doing quatre??"duo asked trying to open his eyes...  
"it's relena...on the phone!!"quatre said draggind duo down the stairs...duo eye's popped opened...  
"thats cruel quatre...i mean really..."duo said seriously...quatre then handed duo the phone...  
"hello..."duo said into the reciever...duo hung the phone up...  
"what did you do that for??"quatre asked  
"quatre i know that this death of relena is hard on everyone but just don't do that again..."duo said walking back up the stairs...  
"but duo...i swear it was relena...i was talking to her duo..."quatre said...duo turned towards quatre and looked at his eyes...his eyes was almost pleading...  
"all that was there quatre was the tone..."duo said"are you going to be alright??"duo asked...quatre was puzzled...  
"yea...i'll be fine..."quatre said as he looked down...duo shrugged his shoulders and walked into his room...quatre plopped back down on the sofa...  
"it was relena...i know it was...i swear it was..."quatre mummbled...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okay just to clear something up...i am a very bad speller...and i'm using notepad...microsoft word wont open on my computer neither will wordpad...i dont have a dictionary either...my dad stole mine(for what reason i dont know)so just bare with me...just try to figure out what i'm spelling...thanks for all the reveiws!!(even though its not alot...but i'm not in this for the reviews...)also...sorry it took so long to get this chapter up its just that i have been very busy with school and all...and i've also been working on a different story as well...but i'm not for sure if i'm going to put up or not...next chapter should be up by sometime tomorrow hopefully... 


	3. chapter three

authors note:okay i just read the first two chapters and realized that i am the worst suckiest speller ever...i changed of what i could and tried to spell it right this time...i realized i spelled peramedics in some freaky way...i dont even know if i spelled it right there...but i usually write these stories at like midnight when i have nothing else to do so my brain isn't working all that well around midnight(sometimes i wonder if i even HAVE a brain somewhere up there)...i know i said that the next chapter would be out sometime yesterday but something came up and i didnt get a chance...oh and i dont put clomas(did i spell that right?? its 11:38 pm right now) and just one period...i've developed a habit of putting three periods...but if you realize any of like spelling mistake or something let me know so i can change it and tell me how to spell it...(aahhh!! i feel so lost without my dictionary!!) i know i'm weird at times for those of you who think i'm weird...well anyway on to the next chapter!!  
  
disclamier:i dont own any of these characters but i do own the setting of this story and the idea of it...so dont steal it for those of you that are thinking about taking my story and changing it around to where it will sound better and put it up on this site...but please dont sue my ass...i dont that much...unless you want two dollars and take that from me so i will starve at lunch when it comes monday...  
  
quatre was the first to wake up...  
"ow..."quatre mummbled as he sat up on the couch..."my head feel like its about to explode..."quatre managed to get up and stummbled into the bathroom...he got two migrane pills...he turned on the water but what came out was not water...quatre looked at the red stuff going down the drain...it then hit him...  
"blood..."he gasped...quatre dropped the migrane pills and ran to get duo again...quatre busted into duo's room...  
"man...what now??"duo mummbled as quatre dragged him down the stairs...quatre then pulled duo to the sink...  
"look...thats blood"quatre said...duo blinked a couple of times...  
"uh quatre..."duo said as he looked up at his arbain friend..."there is no blood...its just water...are you sure you're going to be okay??"duo asked...quatre became confused...quatre just nodded as he bent down to pick up the migrane pills he had dropped...  
"you know that i'm here if you need to talk to anyone right??"duo asked...quatre just nodded his head again...duo then walked out of the bathroom back up stairs to put some clothes on...quatre stood up...he looked at the water...he blinked...he could have sworn that the water was blood...he sighed and filled a cup up with water and took the mirgane pills...quatre then went into his kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar...  
"what would you like master quatre??"the cook asked...  
"oh just anything..."quatre said rubbing his head...  
"very well then..."the cook said and started to rammble around the kitchen...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
a ferisincit sciencetist started to observe the dead relena...the sciencetist took notes and then looked around for any markings on relena...the sciencetist noticed that there was cuts along her wrists and ankles...the sciencetist then took a needle and sergne and began to take some blood...she poked the needle and began to pull the sergne back...a stunned face came over her...no blood came out...she took the need out and then poked the needle in a different place...again no blood came out...she tried this several times in different places...no blood...she picked up a scaful and cut relena in the same place that she had been cut last night...she didnt bleed...she then walked over and began to call the police that was investgating the murder...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"when is heero going to get up??"duo asked the others has he looked at the clock...the others just shook their heads...  
"i'm going to go check on him..."duo said as he walked out of the room...heero walked up the stairs...he then knocked on heero's door...  
"hey heero...are you up??"duo asked...but he heard no answer...duo knocked again and opened the door...duo gasped...  
"GUYS!! CALL 911 NOW!!"duo yelled...trowa picked up the phone and began to dail while quatre and wufei ran up the stairs...  
"hey heero...your going to be alright right??"duo said as he pushed heero hair to the side of his face...quatre looked at the walls...quatre's eyes widen...  
"guys look what is wrote on the wall..."quatre gasped...they looked over on the wall...duo and wufei almost went into shock when the realized what was used to write on the wall...  
"THERE IS NO HOPE"was written in blood still running down the wall...there was also smugged hand prints on the wall along with drawings of angels all in blood...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
duo and the others sat in heero's hospital room...there was a deadly silince lingering in the room...duo stood up...  
"i'm heading home guys...i need to be by myself for awhile..."duo said as he left...the others just nodded their heads  
"well i'm going to go get me something to eat..."quatre said as he got up and left the room as well  
duo walked out of the hospital...duo began to feel weird...he wasn't for sure that was causing him to feel the weird that he felt...he never felt this sort of weird before...he just shook his head...he conituned on walking towards the winner's estates...  
"who could this be??"duo thought to himself...he thought of the people from the war who might be mad at them and trying to kill them for revenge but no one came to mind...duo shrugged his shoulders and walked into the house and went directly up the stairs and into his room past heero's where the police had put the cation tape on heero's door...duo walked into his room and sat down on his bed...he felt something drip onto his head...he then saw something red dripping around him...he looked up at the ceiling and gasped...he saw a drawing of an angel...he blinked and looked at it for a moment in disbeilf...he then heard a god forbin scream and something popped out from the drawing towards duo...duo's world then began to go black...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
quatre's cell phone rang...he unclipped his cell phone from the back of his pants...  
"hello??"quatre answered...quatre moved the cell phone away from his hear...the people around him could hear the god forbin scream...quatre pushed the button end and then put his cell phone down on the table...his cellphone rang again...quatre picked it up...  
"hello??"he answered again...  
"quatre...hurry...duo's going to die..."heero said...  
"heero?? how can this be you??"quatre said confused...  
"hurry!! duo's going to die!!"heero yelled...  
"where's duo then??"quatre asked getting up from the table he was eating at...  
"in his room...hurry!!"heero said...quatre hung up and ran out of the hospital...he began to call the police...he saw something like a drawing of a angel flash in front of him...he then heard that same scream he heard while ago...quatre held his head...quatre began to scream but something stole that scream from him...he opened his eyes and saw that he was in duo's room...he blinked again and saw duo laying in the floor bleeding to death...quatre saw something red flash...quatre looked around...he saw drawings on the wall of angels again...quatre heard something laugh but the laugh became distance...quatre saw the blue and red lights flashing from outside...the police opened the door to see quatre covered in blood...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
oh what will everyone think of quatre now?? and where did duo go?? will heero live?? oh the mystery...only i know...(hahahahaha!!)actually truthfully i really dont know...i only type it has it comes to me...i really dont plan anything out...well anyway hopefully next chapter will be out soon...maybe hopefully before monday...if not maybe sometime next friday or saturday...well i really do hope everyone is enjoying my story so far...and i'm sorry that i couldn't spell that certain tpye of sciencetist name out right that obsevres dead people...well like i said tell me if you see anything that is mispelled and tell me how to spell it... 


End file.
